Endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since the use of natural orifices (endoscopic) or smaller incisions (laparoscopic) tends to reduce the post-operative recovery time and complications. Consequently, significant development has gone into a range of endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site. These distal end effectors engage the tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, RF, laser, etc.).
For example, surgical staplers are used in a variety of surgical procedures to attach tissues. Typically, staplers utilize a rigid end effector adapted to fit through a cannula for delivery to a tissue site to be stapled. In existing surgical staplers, a pair of jaws of the end effector grasp the tissue to be stapled. Staples contained in a cartridge jaw are driven into the grasped tissue and deformed to hold the tissue by impinging on the anvil jaw. The staples form a predetermined pattern (e.g., one or more lines of staples) based upon the configuration of the staples in the rigid cartridge jaw.
In some surgical procedures, the formation of a non linear pattern of staples tailored to a particular configuration can be advantageous. For example, certain gastric bypass procedures require a surgeon to make a gastric pouch in a curved shape. Using current endoscopic surgical staplers and cutters, creating the pouch typically utilizes 3 or 4 individual cutting and stapling steps. In most instances, an endoscopic stapler/cutter would be removed and reloaded after every cut to insert a new cartridge for stapling. Such repeated removal and insertion is time consuming and also increases the possibility of surgical complications. Use of a surgical stapler that has an articulation joint below the end effector or a rigid cartridge jaw adapted to drive a predetermined curvilinear pattern of staples can still be problematic since specific tailoring of a staple pattern according to the particular needs of a surgical procedure is sometimes limited by the rigid construction of the end effector and the need to deliver the end effector through a narrow delivery tube to the tissue site.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved devices and methods for stapling and/or cutting tissue.